Throw blankets are great at keeping a person warm and comfortable on the couch. Light blankets keep one comfortable on cool nights, and heavy blankets are wonderful for warming oneself on especially cold nights. But sadly, eventually, one must get up from the couch, whether to grab a hot chocolate, adjust the fire, or go to bed. When one gets up, they must leave the warm blanket behind and venture through their home a little colder.
Layering is often the answer when the question is how to stay warm inside a cool building. Layering is the process of wearing many layers of clothing on top of each other. One might wear a thin pair of polyester socks and a thick pair of wool socks, or an undershirt, a t-shirt, and a sweater, or even long underwear and jeans. But, layering is not always the most comfortable. Layering clothes can be constrictive in feeling and restrictive in movement. Children especially dislike layering, their response being to just “turn up the heat!”
However, turning up the heat is not always the answer. Sometimes, it feels good to be warmed by a blanket when the house is a little cold. But blankets simply are not practically portable when worn on the body. An improved, cozy, comfortable blanket is needed.